They just keep doing it.... - Year 8 Day 172
We all have heard the story's of the stupidity of the Empire. Of how easily Pirates rob them on a daily basis. Well recently a Mr. Alexander Fel founded the Lyran Union and swore not to follow the path of the Empire. Well it is now obvious that they have failed. Not only are they charging crimes for treason on a man who was never a part of the Lyran Union but they're being robbed while trying to capture him as well. Vice President Sopot of the Keystone Republic was recently the subject of a Bounty for Various crimes, Including Treason by the Lyran Union. Well I am pleased to inform you we have been able to contact the Supposed Bounty Hunter who Turned VP Sopot in. I would like to welcome Mr. James Clark. Reporter: "So Mr.Clark what was your relations to VP Sopot?" Clark: "Well it is a long story. I have known the VP for many ages. In fact I was once a financier to his group NightHawk Militia." Reporter: "How did you even devise this daring plan?" Clark: "Well the plan was a something devised when VP ask me to give him a hand." Reporter: "And so you just went to Mr. Fel and said you had Captured VP Sopot and would turn him over for the bounty?" Clark: "Well originally I never knew of the bounty. It was by mere chance I heard of it. And so I took advantage of the opportunity." Reporter: "Aren't you worried about what will happen when the Lyran Union finds out they don't really have VP Sopot?" Clark: "I have no idea what your talking about. He was on my ship and was dropped off for safe keeping until I could collect." Reporter: "I see....Well i must thank you for your time Mr. Clark. This has been very interesting." Clark: "Anytime and I am sorry I turned over the VP. But he had tarnished my reputation with the Union and I sought to rectify it." And with that the Camera switches to a Stand with the Keystone Republic Flag hung in the background. Vice President, Skirata Sopot, steps up to the stand and begins to speak. "Good evening. I was once a friend of Fel's until the greedy Empire decided not to pay me what was due to me for my services rendered. Before i left though, I had taken one thing away from the Lyran Union...it was that Sentinel-Class Shuttle of Mr. Fel's. I contacted Eidola and informed Teniel of what i could offer her. We come to an agreement where i would dock the docking bay and resign from the Lyran Union." "I kindly asked that my name be kept in silence and that the "operative" would be one of Eidola's pirates. This however isn't the case anymore, since I have noticed a large bounty placed on me by Mr. Fel...how rude." VP Sopot clears his throat "I decided to take advantage of this by falsifying my own capture and collecting my own bounty. To do this, I would need help from a friend that has elations with myself and with the Lyran Union...someone i could trust. The word Trust automatically tells me to ring up James Clark. Him and I devised a very simple plan to carry out this operation successfully. We required only a ship and 24 hours just to make Fel think on it." "The credits were sent only upon James Turning me into Lyran Custody first. We agreed to his terms and had the a pilot to fly one of the ships to the designated meeting place along with Myself on board. With the ship sitting motionless, it was assumed that Lyran would maintain the upper hand in the negotiations and felt that they could trust Mr. Clark with their credits and transferred to his account just as they were about to board the ship. When they entered the ship, they discovered that there were 2 carefully placed dummies. One in the cockpit and the other one laying on the floor in the cargo bay. I wonder what their response will be, I can't wait to find out." ---- Hacked by: Echuu Shen-Jon Faction: The Freeholders Date: Year 8 Day 172 Onboard the CR-90 Corvette Haides IV in system Gamorr (390, -153). Category:Social News